Eve Staccato/Story
History During HEARTBEAT Helping Troz & Rex Eve wakes up in her room, exhausted from clearing most of the shop inventory from it with Klein's help, having no time to keep resting despite being tired as the two still need to go to Solburg to pick up Gramp's package from the Smallmart there. The young girl grabbing her jacket, and telling Gramps that she shouldn't be too long, and heading off for the seaside town The moment the two step into Corona Woods they're attacked by a feral Mogwai and the Cupcakes that Gramps gave them are stolen; however the Tanuki is quickly dispatched before the two continue on Not long after the two meet Choi, seeing her standing up against a Red-Eyed Clusters before it quickly rushes off, introducing herself as a Conjurer from Sunwich before the older woman quickly compares her to her grandmother. Eve, seemingly uncomfortable, tries to sidestep the comparison before Klein corrects her. Choi, feeling a bit flustered, gives her Mott as a gift Eve and Klein hear a cry for help, rushing off to see what it is, quickly relieved and also confused to find a Vampire being harrassed by a strange human girl with a camera trying to snap pictures of it. The two continuing on despite the odd situation. As Eve progresses through the woods she meets Shep, introducing her wares and her reasons for being in the woods in the first place, with the two leaving on good terms despite the initial joking of Eve "beating up her cousins". As the two finally reach Solburg, the human girl from before rushes over their heads and into her home, the two baffled by her behavior as they focus on the task at hand. However they hear rumors in the Smallmart of a large, dangerous, Mogwai supposedly in the Corona Woods. With Eve visibly concerned while Klein tries to re-assure her that it'd be impossible for something large to sustain itself there. As the two re-enter the forest a strange woman in blue tells them to keep back, but quickly calms down upon seeing Eve is a human, not seeming concerned at a conjurer in the woods but warning her that the woods are dangerous; which prompts Eve to believe the rumor is true. Sure enough, before they can reach home, they come across a Cerberus. The creature claims that they small of a thief who attacked her and, despite Eve and Klein's refusal, attacks them anyway. After the battle the Cerberus is noticibly exhausted, the damage to her core plus the fight getting too great for her, with Eve unsure just how to help her without making a pact. Before such a thing can occur, however, the girl from Solburg arrives and introduces herself as June. Swiftly making a pact with the Cerberus, Troz, at the prospect of having her own mogwai and not wanting her to die. Eve, wanting to help Troz along with still being accused by her of being the supposed thief, agrees to help her find her missing friend Rex. The two asking Shep, who witnessed the fight, to send a copy of her to her Gramps to deliver the package. After Eve meets Troz back in Solburg the group head into the Solburg Tunnel in search of Rex. Eventually finding her cornered in the old storage room by three aquatic Mogwai calling themselves the Terror Trio. Before they can do any harm, however, Troz transforms into her Cerberus form and scares them away before carrying everyone back to town. Eve goes to check on Rex and Troz, introducing herself to Rex proper, and agreeing to help them reach Aeros to learn more about their attacker after June suggests asking her cousin's Mogwai Chip if the attacker is in her Mogwai Registry. Initially Klein refuses this idea, telling Eve that she should be focusing on protecting her town instead of going out on ridiculous adventures, however Eve tells Klein that she promised to stay by her side and the Cait Sith relents; agreeing to tag on a little longer as they depart for Aeros. After Eve and the other arrives in Aeros they quickly bump into a hurried woman who seems late for work, the strange rushing off before the group quickly realize she was the woman that June had sent them to meet about her Mogwai. Not wanting to bother her Klein instead suggests looking around the city themselves. Eve eventually comes across Blitz, Chip's brother, who tells them that she is likely in Froxeter Forest, and sends them off to go look for her. The four eventually find Chip being interrogated by Pike, trying to get information from her about their "target", however Chip insults her and refuses to tell the Sahuagin anything. Before she can do anything in retaliation, however, Eve and the others step in and a fight ensues. With Pike losing and quickly running off afterwards. Chip, trying not to express her thanks, tells the others to meet her back at Aeros so she can write Rex and Troz's names into the registry. After meeting Chip back in Aeros, after Troz and Rex leave, Chip thanks Eve for helping her. Satisfied with helping, thinking that everything was solved, Eve and Klein return home to Sunwich; Eve worried that Klein seems to be quite exhausted... Eve wakes up later, her phone pinging non-stop, as she finds a number of texts from Ann detailing how Chip went missing last night and never returned home. Klein suggests that Eve leaves the situation alone, saying that Sunwich is their responsibility, but Eve refuses on the grounds that it would be wrong not to help her friends. The two arguing for a short while before Klein finally relents as the two set back off for Aeros. As the two arrive they question Ann about her texts, hearing from Blitz that himself and Chip had a run-in with a powerful Wisp. Klein wondering if it was the same one Troz and Rex fought as well. Blitz deciding to tag alone with Eve to help search for Chip in case she's still fighting the Wisp. The group find a huge hole in Froxeter Forest, with Blitz remarking it fits Chip exactly, which they follow through to try and find her. Helping Chip & Luca Helping Io & Pike Helping Nyx & Kon Category:Stubs